Sliding window operations are widely used in image processing. Some relevant algorithms that make use of sliding window operations include Harris Corner Detector, two-dimensional (2D) correlation, 2D convolution, Gaussian Filter, Kanade-Lucas-Tomasi (KLT) feature tracker, Nagao Matsuyama filter, algorithms that require the sum of absolute differences and Sobel Filter. For most sliding window operations, processing high resolution images is computationally intensive.
Vector processors typically include a plurality of vector registers designed to be used as input and/or output registers for a variety of vector type instructions. Vector processors typically enable performing operations between corresponding data elements of e.g., two input registers in parallel, thus providing increased efficiency through parallelism. Thus, vector processors may significantly increase the speed of image processing of high resolution images.